Forget Us Not
by Andrew-Squee
Summary: Harry forgets about his and Draco's anniversary... DMHP slash, established relationship
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. JKR does.

A/N: This is my first fic in this genre (ahem ahem SLASH ahem ahem. just giving you warning if the summary didn't alert you), please share your comments, so that I will be able to improve as a writer.

Chapter One

Draco's eyes opened with the soft morning sunlight that filtered in through the bedroom window. They moved to the alarm clock on the bedside table. _7:00_.

"Harry's probably out running…" He thought, groaning. He needed to get into the shower _now_, or else he wouldn't have hot water…

Reluctantly, Draco slid out from underneath the covers, and walked across the cool wooden floor to the master bathroom. Once inside, he turned on the hot water faucet and stripped off his pajama bottoms while waiting for the water to reach the right temperature.

After a few minutes, Draco flipped up the shower switch, took off his boxers, and stepped into the warm shower…

--

Harry sighed as he paced around the foyer, arms above his head, breathing deeply, trying to slow his heart rate down after his run.

Being an auror required him to be in top shape and, unfortunately, he needed to run to keep his shape.

Which was so unfair in a way, since Draco still managed to keep himself in great shape, despite working at Flourish and Blotts for a living…

"_Draco…"_ Harry thought… "He's probably still asleep… So I can shower." Harry smiled, and ran up the main stairs to the master bedroom.

--

As Draco was toweling himself dry, he heard the bedroom door open. He smirked. Harry was home, and he had gotten the hot water.

--

Harry groaned when he saw the open bed. "Draco!" he exclaimed, hurrying toward the bathroom. "You know I like to shower after I run!"

Draco's wet, silver-blond haired head popped out from behind the bathroom door. "I know." He replied. "I just wanted hot water…"

Harry groaned again. "Draco…" He sighed. "You can be so infuriating sometimes." Harry headed over toward the bathroom door.

"You know you love me." Draco impishly grinned.

Harry glared at Draco's glittering eyes. "There's a difference between loving you and loving your actions."

Draco pouted and stepped out from behind the bathroom door. "But you love me, right?"

Harry's eyes swept over Draco's nude form, and a slight smile formed on his lips.

"Maybe…" he teased.

Draco tried to look as hurt and innocent as possible. "Only maybe?" He quietly questioned.

Harry's smile widened. "Maybe a little more than _maybe_." He stepped past Draco into the bathroom. "Don't you need to get dressed for work?" Harry asked, turning on the hot water faucet.

"I'm not going to work today." Draco replied.

Harry stripped off his sweat-soaked shirt and looked questioningly at Draco. "Why not?"

Draco stared at him incredulously. "Whaddya mean why not?!"

"Why aren't you going to work?" Harry asked again.

"Because! Today is our anniversary!" Draco exclaimed, holding up his left hand so that Harry could see the gold band around his finger.

Harry slipped out of his shorts, a frown on his face. "So you took today off?"

"Yes! You mean you didn't?!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry shook his head.

"Well…" Draco muttered, "At least this justifies me taking all the hot water…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter Two

Draco scanned the books in the Manor library. He frowned. He knew that there was a collection of romance novels in the library somewhere… as long as Harry hadn't moved them _again_.

--

"Potter!" Lucius exclaimed. "I'm surprised that you're here!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, as he was filling out paper work for a few disturbances he had dealt with already that morning.

"Today's your anniversary, is it not?" Lucius asked.

Harry glared at the reports on his desk. "_Yes_." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Then how come you're here?" Lucius asked,

Harry slammed his quill down on the desk and stood up. "_You know…_ I was under the impression that you hadn't _spoken_ with your son in at least _five_ years…" He said through clenched teeth.

Lucius stepped forward so that he was eye to eye with Harry. "That doesn't mean I know nothing about him." He seethed.

Harry and Lucius continued to glare at one another…

--

"Rolli!" Draco exclaimed in desperation.

A smallish house elf popped into the library. "Yes master Draco?" he asked.

"You wouldn't, um, know if Harry _moved_ some of the books from the library, would you?" He questioned.

Rolli cocked his head. "Master Harry told me to take some books and hide them from you… are those the books you mean Master Draco?"

Draco smiled. "Probably… can you bring them to me?"

"No, sir. Master Harry said I wasn't allowed to give them to you without his permission."

Draco groaned and sank to the floor. "Well… how about just _one?"_

--

Lucius had finally been called away, leaving Harry alone with a pile of reports to fill out.

Inwardly, Harry groaned. "This day has gone so horribly wrong…" he thought. "First, I forget that it's our anniversary, and then _Lucius___gets on my case about it… now I have to go find a present _AND _ deal with a moody Draco when I get home!" He groaned again. It wasn't his day…

--

"How about you just tell me where they are?' Draco asked, as he added eggs to his cake mix.

"I don't think Master Harry would like that…" Rolli replied.

"But did he _say_ that you couldn't tell me where you hid them?" Draco inquired.

Rolli hesitated. "No…"

Draco grinned. "Then you can tell me where they are! And you can't get in trouble, because he just said to hide them and not give them to me! He never said anything about telling me where they are!"

Rolli, still hesitant, said, "Yes… but… would that not be giving them to you?"

"No! You wouldn't have to touch them!" Draco exclaimed, turning on the mixer.

Rolli tried to protest over the noise that the mixer was making.

Finally, Draco turned off the mixer, and Rolli could tell Draco what he was saying. "I'm going to have to ask Master Harry about giving you the book."

Draco sighed. "_Fine_. I have to go buy strawberries, anyway."

--

"Stupid… Slytherin… Git!" Harry muttered, not quite sure if he meant Lucius or Draco, as he walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, searching absent-mindedly in shop windows for an anniversary present. "Where's he get off, showing me the ring like that? Like I don't know _why_ we'd be celebrating our anniversary? And I bet he's got the perfect thing, too! And I bet it's wrapped with love and that he's just going to make me feel quite miserable about the whole ordeal, and then he's going to make that face, that 'But, don't you see how cute and loveable I am?' face, and really lay on the guilt, and then I'll have to make it up to him with who-knows-what… shopping or some romantic getaway or whatever his latest Romance novel fantasy is… That's it! And I bet that I could find one easily, too!" Excited, Harry headed towards Flourish and Blotts.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of characters

Disclaimer #2: "The Unfortunate Miss Fortunes" is by Anne Stuart, Jennifer Cruise and Eileen Dreyer

Chapter Three

Draco detested Muggle grocery stores. The aisles were always too tiny to fit more than one person comfortably, and the mothers could never contain their screaming, snot-nosed brats, so that there were always small children knocking down cans and boxes, making it even more impossible to navigate the narrow pathways. All in all, grocery shopping annoyed Draco. But, he needed strawberries, and icing… he needed to remember to get the icing. Or else he was making another trip to the always-detestable grocery store.

--

Harry had been disappointed (but not completely unsurprised) that Flourish and Blotts didn't carry Muggle reading books (although, more surprising to Harry was the shopkeeper asking him why he wasn't at home, seeing as Draco had been absolutely adamant that he have _this particular day_ off). So, Harry headed to the Leaky Cauldron so that he could make a quick trip to a Muggle bookstore for a suitable anniversary book…

--

"You know…" Draco said, while waiting for his cake to bake, to a slightly disinterested house elf, "I think that, seeing as he owes me one anyway, he wouldn't mind if you just gave me _one_ book to read…"

"Master Harry said that under no circumstances was I supposed to give you one of the books. No matter how many times you asked." Rolli replied.

Draco frowned. "Well, that's just not fair."

"Master Harry said they rot your mind." Rolli continued.

"Not really. At least, not as much as he does…" Draco mused.

Rolli shook his head. "I don't think that Master Harry would appreciate that statement very much."

Draco wistfully looked at his baking cake, "No, I suppose he wouldn't…"

--

Harry looked at his wrist, searching for the time, before he realized, _again_, that his watch wasn't there. He had gone and lost Mrs. Weasley's birthday present, and he couldn't remember _where_. He sighed. Surely months of looking at an empty wrist would have made an impact on his mind? But, no, of course not.

Harry glanced at the shelves and shelves of Romance novels, confused yet again as to why Draco seemed to love reading them ("Because they're entertaining" Draco's voice replied, exasperated). Sighing, for what he felt was only the fiftieth time that day, Harry closed his eyes and picked out a book at random.

"The Unfortunate Miss Fortunes…" Harry read off the cover. He shrugged. "Oh well… it's better than nothing…"

Satisfied enough, Harry headed to pay and then get back to work.

--

Draco drummed his fingers on the countertop, impatient for the cake baking to be done. Rolli had gone off to clean or something (Draco wasn't quite sure, but it was still annoying- no one to talk to AND no book to read!), leaving Draco to absent-mindedly stare off into space.

"You know what's rotting bloody brain cells, don't you?" He said to no one in particular. "_Waiting_." He huffed. "I need a hobby…"

--

Harry was waiting to get to his floor in the Ministry of Magic when Hermione- now working in the Magical Law Enforcement department of the Ministry joined him.

"O! Hello Harry!" She greeted.

"Hey Hermione." He smiled in reply.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I'm pretty good. Well, I suppose. I'm going to have one very pouty Draco when I get home." Harry scrunched up his face at the mention of Draco pouting.

"Why? What occasion did you forget?" Hermione questioned.

Harry snorted. "Our anniversary."

"O!" Hermione exclaimed. "How many years?!"

Harry's face went back to being scrunched up- this time in thought. "Two… I think… Maybe three?"

"How can you not know?! Harry! That's horrible!" Hermione admonished.

"Well… I dunno… the first one seemed important, but none of the other ones really did…" Harry offered as a defense.

"Well… when did you bond?" Hermione asked.

"Uh…" Harry's face went back to its scrunched up thinking expression. "Um… Today… Two or three years ago…"

Hermione tsked him. "For shame! I would do more than pout if I were Draco…"

Harry sighed, "Fifty one" he thought, before being saved by the flat/elevator reaching his floor.

--

Draco paced back and forth across the kitchen floor in front of the oven. "Think like a house elf… thinking like a house elf… think like a house elf…" He muttered.  
"If I was a house elf, where would I hide a book from myself?" Draco stopped pacing and scowled. "ARGH! I'M NEVER GOING TO FIND THEM!"

--

Harry slumped down at his desk. He sighed. "Fifty two" he mused, pulling out a quill and parchment. "Now… when did we bond?" Harry began absent-mindedly doodling on the parchment. "It was, what, seven-ish years after we got out of school? So that makes it… two years!" Harry smiled at his arithmetic skills. Then frowned. He still had no idea for a _real_ gift.

--

Draco glanced around the small closet. It was dusty and cramped, and the light overhead kept flickering on and off. Draco pulled out his wand and muttered "_Lumos" _and then began to search through the closet for his books…

--

"I need a gift." Harry said to Ron as they headed towards the apparition point.

"How about a brain?" Ron asked.

Harry glared at him.

"What?!" Ron questioned. "It seems like an appropriate gift to me!"

"Yes…" Harry drawled, "I suppose that Hermione _would_ give that to you…"

It was Ron's turn to glare.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JKR owns them

Chapter Four

Draco cursed as a pile of boxes fell on him, messing up his clothes and hair and covering him in dust and spider webs. His gripped on his wand tightened, as he pushed the boxes off. The corner behind the boxes was suddenly illuminated, and Draco smiled. He had found the books.

--

"Well…" Ron began, as he and Harry were walking through Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron. "If it were Hermione and mine anniversary, then I would buy her jewelry. But… I mean, she's a _girl_."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am aware that Hermione is a girl."

"Well, I just think that, you know, as a guy, I wouldn't really want jewelry. Unless it was a watch…" Ron mused.

Harry sighed. "That's what I got him for his birthday."

"Oh. Well… I mean, you could always get a ring," Ron shrugged, "Or something."

Harry glanced at Ron. "That's actually not a bad idea."

Suddenly, Ron was standing by himself at the entrance to the Muggle world. "Bugger."

Ron muttered, tapping the stones on the wall.

--

Draco had picked one of the books at random, and was now sitting on the kitchen counter, legs crossed, clothes and hair still a mess, reading while waiting for his cake to finish baking…

--

Harry's grin was almost too big to be contained by his face. He had found what he believed to be the perfect present. Now all he had to do was get through the workday and make it home to Draco…

--

Draco set the book down on the counter and hopped off of it when the timer for the oven went off, signaling that the cake was finished baking. He turned off the oven and opened the door, then put on oven mitts so that he could take the cake out of the oven. Humming to himself, Draco set the cake on the counter, took off the oven mitts, then headed to the refrigerator and took out the strawberries and icing that had been cooling. Draco sighed. His long adventure in cake making was about to end.

--

Harry was whistling as he walked towards his desk.

"_Why_ are you whistling, Potter?" Lucius sneered.

Harry smiled. "Because today… is a very good day."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, pushing his way past a glaring Lucius. "Where the hell did you

disappear to?!"

Harry's smile grew. "Jewelry shop."

Ron sighed. "You couldn't have done that _after_ work?"

Harry shook his head. "I needed to get home after work. Besides, it was an easy case to handle, right?"

Ron exhaled, rolling his eyes. "You're unbelievable."

--

Draco pouted at his cake. "Oh!!! The icing's all lopsided!! What am I supposed to do about lopsided icing?!" Draco crossed his arms, getting icing on his already dusty clothes. He frowned, then looked at the spatula resting on his shirt. Sighing, Draco headed over to the sink and washed off the spatula so that he could attempt to smooth out the icing on the cake. Draco walked back over to the cake and began to push the icing around so that the entire cake was covered and didn't look like it had icing globs everywhere.

After a few minutes of icing smoothing, Draco stood back to examine his work. He smiled at the end result- a nearly smooth icing layer on his nearly perfectly round cake. "Now…" Draco grinned, "For the strawberries…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry had apparated to the front step of the Manor, with his wrapped anniversary gifts tucked safely inside his robes. Unlocking the door with a flick of his wand, Harry stepped into the foyer, where an apprehensive Rolli greeted him.

"Yes?" Harry asked, removing the presents from his robe.

"Master Draco has been asking about the books, sir." Rolli replied.

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Rolli."

Rolli nodded, took Harry's robe, and disappeared.

Harry, presents in hand, headed towards the main living area in search of Draco. "Draco… you down here?" He called. "Draco?" When no reply was forthcoming, Harry frowned. Setting the presents down on the coffee table, he headed to the kitchen. "Draco? Love? You here?" Harry asked, glancing around the kitchen. His frown grew, as he surveyed an empty kitchen. Sighing ("Fifty four" he thought), Harry headed upstairs. "Draco?" Harry repeated when he got to the top of the stairs. "Sweetheart, you here?" Harry opened the bedroom door, then raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him. "Draco Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

Startled, Draco looked up with wide eyes from his book that he was reading while lounging on the bed.

"Are you deaf?" Harry asked, walking to the bed.

"No!" Draco exclaimed in protest. "I just didn't hear you!"

Harry crossed his arms and stared disbelievingly at the blonde.

"I didn't!" Draco protested.

Harry continued to stare at him.

Draco pouted in response. "It's not _my_ fault! You're the one who went off today, leaving me all alone! AND I had to go searching for my books, _and_ I got all dirty, and then the icing wasn't smooth… and… and…"

"Icing?" Harry interrupted, a questioning look on his face.

Draco covered his face with his hair to avoid answering.

Harry sighed, then flopped down on the bed next to Draco.

"How was work?" Draco asked.

In response Harry kissed Draco's cheek.

"Come on…" Draco said, hopping out of the bed and heading out the door, "I have a surprise for you."

Harry followed suit, and nearly ran into Draco at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and kissing his neck.

"You got two…" Draco murmured.

Harry smiled. "You had a surprise?" He prompted.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah!" Draco replied, heading towards the kitchen.

Draco and Harry stood in front of a container on the counter, which Draco delicately lifted the cover off of. Beneath it was a round cake, with white icing, and strawberry slices arranged in the shape of a heart.

"Aww! Draco!" Harry gushed.

Draco hid his grin beneath his hair.

--

Draco was laying on Harry on the couch, the unopened presents sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"You wanna go first?" Harry asked.

"Sure…" Draco replied, sitting up. He picked up the bigger present first, and carefully pulled off the wrapping paper. He laughed. "You got me a book!"

"Oh, not just _any_ book…" Harry grinned.

"You got me a _Romance_ book." Draco corrected, kissing Harry, then picking up the remaining gift. He opened that one just as carefully as the first, and looked puzzled when he had unwrapped a small, black box. Opening the box, his puzzlement turned to joy. Inside the box was a snake ring, with tiny diamonds for eyes.

"Oh… Harry…" Draco whispered.

"You like it?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. Harry smiled, took the ring out of the box and slid it on Draco's finger with the gold band, then his kissed from Draco's fingertips to his lips.

"I love you…" Harry said.

"I love you, too." Draco replied.

A/N: Okay. That's the end. Final thoughts? Should I sequel? Prequel? Let me know.


End file.
